


But First, Pancakes

by knic28



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Modern AU, Pancakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knic28/pseuds/knic28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christa wakes Ymir up, Ymir showers, they both discuss important life events over pancakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But First, Pancakes

"Ymir?" came a husky, sleepy voice beside her, waking her from her dreamless sleep.

  
"Hm?" was the hoarse reply.

  
"Do you want to... I don't know... Uh, do you wanna run away together?"

  
The brunette rolled over at this inquiry, intrigued at what Christa was suggesting they do. Ymir cleared her throat of the haze sleeping had wrought upon it and spoke, "Christa, don't you think it's a little early in the morning to talk about things like this?"

  
Historia smiled gently at her sleepy girlfriend, then glanced at the clock.

  
"It's already 9:30 in the morning, Ymir. I've been up for 4 hours already while you slept."

  
Her companion let out a "mmph," muttered something about Christa's "stupid early morning runs with that Jeager kid," and rolled over.

  
"Ymir?" came Christa's questioning tone. "Ymir? Come oooonnn. Get uppp."

  
When Ymir did nothing but sigh deeply, Christa was forced to resort to desperate measures. She grabbed her pillow by two corners, raised it high above her head, and smacked it down on Ymir's head.

  
"Gah! Seriously, Christa? Every morning? Really?!"

  
Christa only giggled at this and hit her again- harder this time.

  
"Come on, Ymir. Get up, get up, get UP!" she yelled, smacking her poor girlfriend's head with the pillow with every loud "Up" that left her mouth.

  
"Mmh! Fine! I'm up," Ymir grumbled as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "Neh... Shower... Now... For me... Yeah." she said drearily as she swung her legs off the bed and left the blonde amongst a myriad of sheets, blankets, and pillows.

  
Ymir stripped herself of all her clothing and stepped under the steaming water.

  
_"Run away together, huh? Well,"_ she thought to herself, _"It is certainly something to consider... I guess, given my dad's temper and obvious feelings toward my relationship with her, that would be a go- I SMELL PANCAKES!"_

  
The female quickly finished washing and rushed out of the bathroom in a towel.

  
Upon her arrival in the kitchen, she slowed her pace and made her footsteps quieter.

  
"Christa!" she shouted from right behind her girlfriend.

  
Said girl gave no sign that she was startled and just turned around to face Ymir with a smile on her face.

  
"Glad to see you're up," she chimed.

  
Ymir looked over her shoulder. "Are you making pancakes?" she inquired.

  
Christa nodded at her and turned back to her frying pan.

  
"Fuckin' SWEET!" the other exclaimed and rushed back to the bedroom to finish getting ready.

  
Ymir reentered the kitchen, having finished clothing herself, and sat down at the kitchen table, expecting Christa to set a plate of pancakes before her. She did not expect Christa to softly clear her throat behind her and tap her spatula impatiently against the frying pan though. 

 

"Did you, by any chance, think at all about what I asked you this morning?" Christa replied.

 

"Oh, um, yeah. I did." Ymir said, picking at a spot on the table that wasn't there.

  
"And?" she pressed as she set a warm plate of fluffy pancakes in front of her girlfriend.

  
"Well... It certainly is... Christa I don't know. I mean I get it that both my dad and yours are totally against us and all, but should we really... Run away together? I mean, that's a huge decision." she said, picking up a fork and drizzling syrup all over her pancakes.

  
"Yes. It is. I think it would be worth it though. We won't let our fathers know where we're going. We'll get married. We'll start a family together. Please, at least think about it some more before you say no," Christa pleaded.

  
The brunette blushed at her last few sentences, but her features remained passive. She looked directly into her lover's eyes before calmly stating, "Of course I'll think about it, Christa."

  
Christa smiled sweetly at her.

  
"Just... Let's eat pancakes together before I do," Ymir added.

  
Christa chuckled. "Alright, Ymir."


End file.
